The Greatest of These is Love
by Hippiechic81
Summary: A letter from the adopitive mother of a girl with Down Syndrome who is trying to get in touch with the birth mother lands at the DLO .Can the gang help them connect? Especially when one doesn't even know her baby survived? Meanwhile Oliver is trying to get up the nerve to propose to Shane. Can he get past this hurtle so he can start a new life with the one he loves?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Readers! Here is the promised Sequel to my first SSD story! This one centers more around Shane and Oliver. I hope you like it. Please read and review! Thanks**

One day in the early Fall, Shane Mcinerney came bursting through the door of the DLO.

"Good Morning everyone!"

"Good Morning, Shane!", chirped Rita with a big smile. Norman gave her a wave and Oliver smiled as she walked over and took his hand. Turning back to Rita, Shane asked,

" What did I miss?" Oliver answered instead.

"Well, Ms Mcinerney, We have come across a letter and we were just waiting for you to open it." Shane smiled and replied,

"I appreciate your concideration. First though. Molly handed me this letter on my way in. It's adressed to all of us. I thought we should open it right away."

"Who's it from?", asked Norman. Shane handed to Oliver who examined it and stated,

"The return address seems familier but I don't recognize the name."

"Well, looks like the only way to find out who it's from is to open it.", said Shane, handing Oliver his letter opener. Oliver opened the letter and looked at it for a second. Then a big smile slowly appeared on his face. Shane who was reading it over his shoulder, turned to Norman and Rita with a big smile and said you guys won't beleive this.

"What?", asked Rita.

"This isn't a letter. It's an invitation."

"To what?", asked Norman

"To Garret and Kelly's wedding.", Shane answered him

"Oh, from that case around the time of Rita's and my wedding."

"Right you are,Norman.", said Oliver

"We're going to go to the wedding right?", asked Rita.

"I think we should. Oliver?", replied Shane.

"I agree. Norman?", said Oliver. Getting a nod from his friend, Oliver added,

"Then it's settled. Shane, will you RSVP for all of us?"

"Of course.", Shane replied.

"Good. Now that that's taken care of, let's get to work on this new case before us. Rita, will you do the honors?"

" Yes. Thankyou, Oliver." Rita took the envelope and slit it open with the letter opener. She handed it to Shane who read it out loud.

 _June 17, 2013_

 _Dear Mrs Lenton,_

 _It's been 18 years since we last saw each other ,so you may not remember me. I was the nurse in the delivery room the day you gave birth to twins. You had two girls. I heard you and your husband discussing names before you delivered the twins. The one you took home with you was Sophia Loraine. But you had another baby that day too. Sadie Louise. Your husband told you she had died. What I am about to tell you will be really hard for you to believe, but I promise you it's very true. I can't begin to judge his reasoning ,but what your husband told you is not true. Sadie Louise is very much alive. She has Down Syndrome, but is the prettiest and sweetest young lady you'd ever want to meet. She's a bit behind academically and was held back a couple of grades. She will start her Junior year of High school this fall. She is a very talented artist and acts in her school plays as well as painting the scenery. She has a very pretty singing voice too. She is in the church choir at our church and in her school's chorus. Sorry to be rambling on, but I really want you to know your daughter. She really is your daughter. Once you and your husband and other daughter left the hospital I was told to call CPS. I couldn't let this little angel go to foster care, so I took her with me, resigned from my position at the hospital ,and moved from Raton, New Mexico to Littleton ,Colorado. I felt guilty after awhile and concidered writing you years ago, but I didn't want to complicate things for Sadie. I am, after all, the only mother she's ever known. I have prayed long and hard about writing you now. Sadie is 18 and I just recently told her the truth. She was really angry at first. It took a couple of weeks but she finally came around. She does want to meet you and her sister. She knows I'm writing this letter. I understand this will come as a shock to you. I hope you will at least consider meeting Sadie. She Is a little nervous about this as am I. But we do want her to have a relationship with you. Please take into consideration the fact that her life with me is all she's ever know though, and it might be best to develope this relationship slowly at first. Maybe you could come up to Littleton and stay with us for awhile. You'd be most welcome. I hope to hear from you very soon. Sincerely, Donna Wright._

"Oliver, this letter is three years old! Donna Wright probably thinks Mrs Lenton either didn't believe her or doesn't care about meeting her daughter."

"We still need to do our job though, Ms Mcinerney. Can you look up births in the town of Raton New Mexico in the month of June in the year 1995?" Shane nodded and went to her computer. after a few minutes she shook her head and said,

"There were over one hundred babies born in the month of June in that hospital."

"Maybe you could cross reference it with babies that supposedly died at birth or were put up for adoption.", suggested Norman.

"Ooh! Great Idea,Norman!" Shane got to work on that and a few seconds later she said,

"Bingo! Two babies were born to Jonothan and Audrey Lenton on June 3rd,1995. The second baby was said to have died at birth. Due to lack of oxygeyn. It says that a death certificate was issued. Jonothan Lenton may not have spoken to the nurse but he had to talk to sombody to go along with his little plan. Someone made out the death certificate."

"So all we have to do now is look up Audrey Lenton, and hopefully we can find her and get this letter to her.", said Rita.

"Just remember that It's been 21 years at this point. Audrey Lenton could have moved with her daughter and Husband somewhere else by now."

"Oliver, You've said yourself before, There's always hope.", said Shane.

"That I have. Very well, Ms Mcinerney, see what you can come up with. Shane typed the name into her search engine and a few seconds later she had a hit.

"WOW! I got something here. Jonothan Lenton apparently died in the year 2000. Here is his obituary. And, here is an artical about an Audrey Lenton who organized a charity event for research on Down Syndrome. It says here she works a a Paraprofessional with Special Needs children at Lindberg Elementary school. Or she did when this artical came out."

"Maybe we could go to the school and ask around.", said Rita, excitedly.

"We should wait till after lunch. It's 11:30 right now."

"May Rita and I head to the Mailbox?", asked Norman. Oliver nodded.

"Aren't you guys coming too?", Rita asked.

"Actually, Ms Mcinerney? Would you care to Join me for an al fresco Lunch in the park?",asked Oliver, looking at Shane. She smiled at him and said,

"I'd love to, Mr O'Toole. Rita, it looks like you and Norman are on your own for lunch today."

"We'll reconvine here in the DLO at 12:30." ,Oliver said as he grabbed his hat and jacket and headed out the door with Shane. As they reached the door, Oliver took Shane's hand and they continued on. Little did they know that they were noticed by their friends. Rita's eyes widened and she turned to her husband.

"Norman, did you see that? Do you think they are together?"

"I don't know. But they should be. I just hope they don't take as long to get their act together as we did.", Norman said.

"Oh that would be a shame.", replied Rita. Norman pulled his wife into his arms and said,

"It would be. They belong together. But they'll figure that out." Rita leaned into him and they stood there for a few moments before heading over to the grill.

 **Well, there's the first chapter for you. Sorry for the slow start. Hopefully The ideas will come faster now that I've started! I'm open to suggestions though. If you guys have any ideas, tell me in the reviews. Again, Reviews are Much appreciated! Bye till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here is part 2! Read and Enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW! They mean alot to me! Thanks! Now on with the story!**

At the park, Shane and Oliver stop at a foodtruck for their favorite wraps. They found a park bench to sit on and they begin to eat.

"Oliver, How could a father just give away his own child without telling the mother? How could he give away his own child period?", asked Shane in a soft, sad, voice. Oliver sighed and replied.

"That, my dear Shane, is something we may never know. All we can do now is do our best to right the wrong with the information and means that is available to us." Shane just nodded. Then she finished the last bite of her wrap. Oliver took her wrapper and tossed all their trash in the garbage can. Brushing the crumbs off himself he asked,

"Would you care for a walk around the park before we head back?"

"That would be wonderful." said Shane with a small but genuine smile as Oliver helped her to her feet. Hand in hand they walked through the beautiful park.

Back and the DLO, Norman and Rita were waiting for their friends. When Shane and Oliver walked in, Rita got straight to the point.

"Ok, you two! What's going on?" Shane tried to play innocent.

"What do you mean,Rita? Nothings going on other than this case we have to solve." Following Shane's lead Oliver added,

"And it's time to go to the school now. It's not a short drive." Norman and Rita were not to be desuaded.

"Come on. You guys have been acting different ever since we returned from our honeymoon. You can't expect us to believe nothing's changed.", Rita scoffed

"Yeah. Did something happen at our wedding? Oliver, did you finally tell Shane how you really feel?",asked Norman. Oliver and Shane looked at each other. Then Shane whispered,

"We may as well tell them. They have us pretty well figured out anyway. It won't do any good to lie." Oliver gave a slight nod and spoke up.

"Very well. Norman. Rita. You have surmised correctly. I revealed my true feelings to Ms Mcinerney at your reception. We want to keep things professional in the office,however."

"We also just wanted to keep it to ourselves for awhile. the oficial status was too new at first.", added Shane.

"We would appreciate it if you kept it just between the four of us for the time being." Rita nodded and Norman said,

"Of course Oliver. We're both so happy for you, though."

"Thankyou, Norman.", replied Oliver. Rita let out a squeal and ran over and hugged Shane tightly. Shane gave a happy little laugh and hugged her friend back. Norman hugged Oliver as well.

"Does Becky know yet?", asked Rita. Shane shook her head.

"I think I'll call and tell her tonight, though. Oliver is that ok with you?"

"Of course. And I will speak with my dad tonight as well. I beleive it really is time we got going,however. Shane did you get the address for the school?"

"I did. You guys ready?", said Shane.

"Ready!" ,said Norman and Rita together. Then the four postables headed out the door.

At the school they headed to the main office.

"Excuse me." Oliver said to the lady at the desk.

"Yes. May I help you?" Oliver and the others showed their badges and Oliver said,

"We are from the Dead Letter Office for the United States Post Office. We have a letter for Mrs Audrey Lenton. We understand she used to work here."

"Actually, she still works here. If you give me the letter, I can make sure she recieves it.

"Due to the nature of this letter, it would be best if we delivered it ourselves. What time might she be available?", replied Oliver. The receptionest thought for a moment and said,

"Well, actually, she's on her planning hour right now. This would be the best time to meet with her. I'll take you down there. You'll need these." She handed them each a visitors pass.

"Thankyou.", said Shane. The receptionist led them down the hall to a classroom. When they entered, the receptionist said, "Mrs. Lenton, There are some people here to see you."

"Send them in Lanie. I have time.", was the reply. Lanie nodded to the postables then went back to the office.

"Mrs. Lenton?", asked Oliver.

"Call me Audrey. What may I do for you folks?", said Audrey.

"We are from the dead letter office at the USPS. We have recently recieved a letter addressed to you that was written three years ago. We beleive it is still important.", Oliver handed over the letter and Audrey Lenton skimmed over it, her face going pale.

"Is- Is this some kind of sick joke?",stammered Audrey. Shane sighed and said,

"No. It's not. We've done extensive research and I can promise you this letter is legitimate."

"So my baby has been alive all these years? My husband lied to me until the day he died?"

"I'm sorry ma'am. I know this must come as a shock.", said Norman.

"Is there anything we can do?", asked Rita."

"M…My kids will be back in half an hour. I need to process this. I need to be alone for awhile. Please. Just leave."

"As you wish. Here is our card in case you need us for anything.", said Oliver. Leaving a card on Audrey's desk. Audrey gave a small nod of acknoledgement and the four postal workers quietly left the room and headed back to the post office.

"So what happens,now?", asked Norman.

"We go back to the DLO. there are other letters to process."

"So we won't know if Audrey's ok? We won't know if she connects with her daughter?", asked Shane.

"Sometimes that happens,Shane. There isn't always a clearcut answer or resolution to the cases.", said Rita.

"Rita's right, Ms Mcinerney. We had to honour Audrey's request to leave her alone. We can only hope that she finds peace and happiness and that both her daughters will too." Shane was visabley put out by that revelation. She hated not being able to resolve a case.

Back at the office the postables processed the mail that came through their office while they were out. Before they knew it, it was dinner time. Oliver was having dinner with his dad that night but the other three went to Casa Bonita to eat. After dinner, Shane went home and called Becky. It was Late in DC but Shane hoped her friend would still be up. She was in luck. Becky answered on the first ring.

"Shaney! Hey! What's up?"

"Hi, Becky! Well, are you sitting down?"

"Uh oh. I'm not sure I like the sound of that."

"Oh, come on! It's nothing bad!"

"Does it have to do with Oliver?"

"Maybe."

"Then,I'm still not sure I wanna hear it." Shane chuckled and replied,

"Well I think you'll like this." Becky sighed and answered,

"Ok. What is it?"

"Well, Norman and Rita's wedding actually gave him the shove he needed and He finally said three important words to me and now we are an official couple!"

"Woah! Hope those were THE three words that will eventually lead to the FOUR most important words!"

"They were!" Becky squeeled.

"Really! He really told you he loved you, Shaney?!"

"Yup!"

"Oh my gosh! I'm SO happy for you!"

"Thankyou,my friend. And you better be my Maid of Honor if he finally gets around to popping the question."

"Oh, he will! He got over that first hurtle! And you better believe I'll be right up front with you when the big day comes!"

"Thanks, Becky! I love you!"

"I love you, too."

"Ok. Enough about me. What's going on with you?",Shane asked. The two friends talked for two hours before finally hanging up and going to bed. The conversation between Oliver and his father went well,too.

"Son, I'm so happy for you. I have known she's the one for you from the moment I met her."

"Thankyou,dad. God has certainly blessed me with a special lady. I just hope she can come to know God like I do."

" I'll keep praying for her,son. And for you."

Thanks. Dad. I don't want to enter into marriage unequally yoked. However, I don't want to push her either. She needs to come to the faith by her own decission.

"I agree. But I think she may be softening from what I saw the last time I saw her.

"I've noticed, too. I hope you're right, dad."

Oliver's dad was right. The next Friday, Shane asked Oliver if she could go to church with him that Sunday. Oliver noticed her listening intently to what the preacher was saying. The next day at work, Shane was a little different. She was less intense but more quiet. It was like she was processing something new. She continued to go to church with Oliver and seemed to be soaking everything up like a sponge. She still had yet to make a full commitment to the Faith but it was a start.

For the next two weeks the DLO was pretty slow. Then one day, a young lady walked into the office.

"Excuse me.",She said.

"How may we help you?", said Shane. The youger woman took a deep breath and said,

"My name is Sophie. Sophie Lenton. I believe you may know how to contact my sister."

 **Well, There's part 2. Hope you liked it! Hopefully part 3 will be posted early next week. Again reviews are MUCH appreciated! PLEASE don't forget! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Here is chapter 3! Hope you enjoy! PLEASE review! They mean a lot to me! They inspire me to update faster as well!**

"Hi Sophie.", said Shane, stepping forward to shake her hand, "I'm Shane Mcinerney. This is Oliver O'Toole, Rita Haywith, and Norman Dorman." Sophie Shook everyone's hands and then she sat in the chair that Norman pulled over for her.

"So, I found this letter on my mom's desk and the Receptionist at the school told me you guys had brought it. I've read it so I know I have a sister. Can you guys help me find her?"

"Sophie, does your mother know you're here?", asked Oliver. Sophie looked down at her hands and said,

"No. Not exactly. I tried to talk to her and she went balistic. Told me I shouldn't be reading her mail and we should leave the past alone."

"Maybe it would be best to honor your Mother's wishes for the time being." The got Oliver an annoyed and disapproving look from Shane and a panicked one from Sophie. But it was Norman who spoke up.

"Oliver, you always say that when we have a chance to help we should always take it."

"Norman, I just feel uncomfortable going behind Mrs Lenton's back."

"Sir, I am twenty one years of age. I am legally old enough to make my own decission on this.", replied Sophie.

"Maybe if Audrey sees how brave her daughter is in making this first step, it will give her the courage she needs to move forward.", said Rita

"Mr O'Toole, my mom is scared and I understand that but I don't want that to stop me from having a chance at a relationship with my twin sister." Oliver thought for a minute and then sighed saying,

"Very Well, Miss Lenton. We will make the arrangments for you to meet your sister." Sophie sighed happily.

"Thankyou, Mr. O'Toole! Thankyou all!"

"I will contact Sadie's adoptive mom and we will let you know as soon as we hear back."

"There is one condition though. I want you to tell your mother you are attempting to make contact. We won't be part of deceit."

"Ok. I'll tell her. Thanks, again!", said Sophie walking towards the door. When she was almost there she turned around and said

"Oh, I almost forgot. Here is my cell number. Please call me as soon as you hear anything."

"I will.", replied Shane. After Sophie Left, Shane went over to her computer. She looked up Donna Wright's email adress then wrote an email out. After she sent it she looked up at Oliver and said,

"You made the right choice,Oliver. This is the right thing to do."

"I just hope she gets back to us soon. I wouldn't want that sweet girl to be dissapointed.",added Rita.

"So do I Rita, So do I.", said Oliver.

"I hope she doesn't "forget" to talk to her mom. I don't want to be a part of deceit anymore than you do Oliver.", said Shane.

"I'm sure she will. She seems like a nice girl who just wants a relationship with the sister she never knew she had. I'd love to meet my birth siblings. If I ever found out I had any.", spoke up Norman. It was then past time for lunch so the four postables headed to the Mailbox Grill to eat. When they returned they were thrilled to discover that Shane had received an email from Donna Wright. The email asked if they could all come for lunch the next day. Shane called Sophie who said that the time was just fine and she could hardly wait. After hanging up, Shane emailed Donna Wright back to confirm. The rest of the day included mostly paperwork and processing mail. When it was almost time to wrap up for the day Oliver approched Shane and asked,

"Ms Mcinerney, Would you accompany me to church this evening, there is a special Music Service tonight and I would be honored if you would attend with me." Shane hesitated for less than a minute before saying,

"I'd love to come with you, Oliver."

"Splendid. Let's grab something to eat on the way. The service begins at Seven."

"That's fine with me. Let me grab my jacket and I'm ready to go. Norman, Rita, what are your plans for tonight?"

"Oh, we are going to eat with Norman's cousin who's back from his retreat."

"Is he still on his vow of silence?",Oliver asked.

"We don't know yet. We heard from him by email. Guess we will find out tonight.", replied Norman.

After that, everyone grabbed their jackets and headed out the door.

At the church, Oliver led Shane in and they sat in a pew somewhere in the middle/back section. Shane found herself really enjoying the service. The music was beautiful and the meditation given by the minister stirred something in Shane's soul. Something she vowed to try to understand sooner rather than later. She decided to make an appointment to meet with the minister next week at the latest.

The next day, Sophie arrived at the DLO at 11:00 sharp. The postables were all ready so the five people headed out to the car. During the drive, Norman told them all about the dinner with his cousin. He hadn't broken his vow of silence. He was just back for a visit and to congratulate Norman and Rita. He had Just found out about the wedding. He said he was due back at the Monastery Friday. He would Stay with Norman and Rita for those 3 days. Sophie giggled when she heard the story about Norman's cousin and He told more stories about his family that made them all laugh. This made the trip go faster and before they all knew it, they were on the street where Donna Wright and Sadie lived.

"I hope my sister will like me.", said Sophie, nervously.

"She will." Said Norman with his usual faith and certainty.

They headed up to the front door of the house and rang the doorbell. It was answered by a sweet looking girl with hair the same color as Sophie's. The two girls looked at each other and then Sadie spoke up.

"Are you my sister?" Sophie nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Yes. We're twins."

"My mommy told me you were coming but I don't want to go away."

"I don't want to take you away from here. I just want to get to know you and be friends."

"We can be sisters. Do you like music?"

"I do like music.", said Sophie. Just then Donna Wright came up behind her daughter, chuckling.

"For heaven's sake,Sadie. Let these nice people come in." Donna turned to the visitors and said,

"Hello, I'm Donna. You must be Sophie and the people from the Post Office." They all shook her hand and Oliver introduced the postables. Sophie started to introduce herself,

"I'm…"

"Sophia Loraine Lenton! What in the world are were you thinking!", a loud angry voice interupted. The people on the porch just stood there, frozen.

 **Well, there is chapter three! Alot will be explained in the next chapter, including how the hospital was able to get the authority to turn the baby over with out the consent of the mother. Again all reviews are MUCH apreciated! Catch ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here is Chapter 4! I need more reviews on this one! I promise you I read every one of them and they inspire me to write more and update faster! Please review! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Audrey Lenton walked toward her daughter.(Well, daughters but she had her angry look pointed at only one of them.)

"Mom! Just listen a minute!", said Sophie with a protective arm around Sadie

"NO! You knew what my wishes were and you went behind my back and came here anyway!", Audrey said, angrilly. Then turning to Shane she said,

"And you! You knew I wasn't ready and you brought my daughter here anyway! I should report you for unethical behavior! Is this the usual policy of the United State's Post Office? Encouraging children to disobey their parents?!" Shane stepped back against Oliver in shock. He put his arm around her, but before either of them could say a word, Sophie spoke up.

"Mom! I am twenty-one years old and legally allowed to make my OWN decissions. And if you remember, you didn't show me that letter OR talk to me about it! Didn't you think I had the RIGHT to know I have a SISTER? Sadie IS my sister and I am going to get to know her! I'm not going to let the fact that Dad lied to us all those years or that you are to scared to accept this, keep me from having a relationship with my only twin sister! I love and respect you mom but I am making my decission and you can make yours. I hope it's the right one." Exausted from her speach, Sophie sighed and became silent. The others stood just as silently, waiting to see what Audrey would say and do. Audrey stared back at Sophie, too shocked to say or do anything. finally Donna spoke up.

"Mrs Lenton, Please come inside and we can talk. You need to know the whole story. You deserve to know the whole story. Let the girls go up to Sadie's room and get aquainted and we can go have coffee in the living room and talk. Lunch will be ready in an hour and that should give us plenty of time." Everyone looked at Audrey again and waited, holding their breaths. She hesitated for just a minute and said,

"All Right." Sophie and Sadie breathed sighs of releif. So did the Postables. Donna opened the door wider to let everyone in. The girls started talking again on their way to Sadie's room.

"What music do you Like?", asked Sophie.

"I like John Denver. Do you like John Denver?"

"Yeah I do! What's your favorite song by him?" Sadie's reply wasn't heard because the girls had reached the room and shut the door. there was a breif silence, but finally, Donna said,

"Well, Let's go in and sit down. I'll get the coffee."

"Can I help you?", asked Rita.

"Thankyou. If you could get the mugs once I show you where they are. That would make things go more quickly." Rita followed their hostess into her kitchen while the others sat in uncomfortable silence in the living room. Luckily for everyone, It wasn't too long before Rita and Donna were back with the coffee. After everyone had a cup, Audrey tentively began the conversation.

"There is one thing I just don't understand. How did the hospital get the authority to take my baby away. I know that my husband lied to me, so I thought my baby was dead but the doctors and administrators knew differently. even if it was concidered abandonement after we left wouldn't both MY signature and my husbands be required for the baby to be adoptable?"

"Well, Mrs Lenton, The hospital actually DID have your signature." Audrey started to protest but Donna held up her hand to stop her.

"I know you didn't actually sign it, but it was there. Here's what I think happened. I think your husband forged your signature. Yes that is illeagal, but he would be arrested only if he had been caught. Anyway, they had your signature so they turned the baby over to Social services. I couldn't let that precious little girl get lost in the system so I brought her here. I was already a licenced foster mom although I didn't have any children at the time. I got my licence transferred to the Colorado system quickly because I have a cousin who works for the goverment in that department. about a year later I was able to finalize the adoption. Sadie has been my world all these years. I always felt guilty about the way it happened though. I didn't want to confuse things when she was just a child and I also didn't want to ruin your marriage by exposing what your husband did. I'm SO sorry for how I handled things. If I could take it back now and tell you the truth that day at the hospital when I overheard your Husband lie to you, I would. I wouldn't want to give up my life with Sadie for anything but I would go back and change things in that I wouldn't let you go through that pain that your husband's lies caused you." Audrey sat there for a minute with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I understand your reasons. I don't think you made the right choice by not telling me at the hospital but I understand that later you didn't want to upset Sadie by uprooting her and complicating her life. I can't forgive you right now. But as a Christian and for Sadie's sake I'll work on that. I do want a relationship with my daughter but I won't take her from you in the process. You are the only mother she knows. I don't want to hurt her."

"I understand. And, thankyou.", said Donna, tearfully. By now Shane and Rita were wiping away tears as well.

"Do you want to meet your daughter now?", asked Donna after they had dried their eyes.

"Yes, please." replied Audrey. Just then, they heard the sound of a Guitar, piano, and beautiful singing coming from down the hall.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Since the time I wrote the letter and now, Sadie has taken up the Guitar. She's actually very good at it and she enjoys it." They headed down the hall to the Rec Room and The notes of the song became clearer. The words were clearer as well.

"Follow me, where I go. What I do, Who I know. make it Part of me to be a part of you."

"That was my husbands favorite song. He used to sing it to me and he taught it to Sophie before he died.", said Audrey, softly. The last thing she heard before opening the door was,

"Take my hand and I will follow you." Audrey opened the door and looked lovingly at her daughters. Sophie took her sister by the hand and led her over to Audrey.

"Sadie, this is our mom. Audrey Lenton." Audrey took her other daughter's hand in hers and said,

"Hi, sweetie."

"I don't want to go away from here. My mom is Donna Parker.", replied Sadie.

"Oh, I know, Sweetie. I gave birth to you and I want to be a part of your life. Donna is your mom though. I would never take you away from her. Can we be friends though? You don't have to call me mom. You can just call me Audry now."

"Ok. We're friends. Hi Audrey." Said Sadie, giving Audrey a hug.

"Oh, hi, Sweetie. I'm glad we can be friends."

Donna cleared her throat and said,

"Lunch is ready if you all want to come into the kitchen." With collective murmers of approval, everyone follwed Donna to the kitchen, stopping off to wash their hands at the sink before sitting down to eat. After lunch, the postables left fairly quickly to give the new family a chance to get aquainted. As they left they heard Donna and Audrey making plans for Donna and Sadie to come back and stay with Audrey and Sophie for a couple of weeks. Once outside, Rita sighed happily and said,

"Oh, I'm SO glad everything worked out for them." Norman put his arm around her and replied,

"Me too."

"They were such nice people.", added Shane.

"They really were.", said Oliver, "And speaking of nice people we've helped, tomorrow is Kelly and Garret's wedding."

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!", said Shane. They all got in the car and on the way back to Denver, they talked about how much fun the wedding would be and how great it would be to see Roseleen and her parents again. It was nice to have happy things to talk about. Shane could see God's work in so many things that had happened lately. God's Love seemed to be overflowing abundantly in the lives of everyone she had come in contact with. That gave her alot to think about. Maybe it was time for her to take that big step in her life.

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter! again, PLEASE review! Don't forget,please! And something BIG is about to happen to Shane in the next chapter somewhere. Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 5! Hope you all like it! The excitement isn't over by a long shot even though the case was solved!**

 **PLEASE Read andReview! Thanks!**

The next morning as Shane was getting ready for the wedding, She was thinking about what she had seen the day before and what she had felt. She knew now, that she wanted that. She wanted the kind of faith that Mrs Lenton and Sophie had, that Donna Wright and her Sadie had. The wanted the relationship with God that Oliver had. She wished she knew how to go about it. She knew she couldn't ask Oliver. This was something she needed to figure out without him, in order for their relationship to move forward any more. Shane finished getting herself ready and soon she heard a knock at her door. She grabbed her purse and headed to her front door. Oliver was standing there, and he gave her a smile that made her melt.

"Hello, Shane.", Oliver said.

"Hello, Oliver.",Shane replied. Oliver then offered his arm which Shane took, and they walked down her front steps and to the car where their friends were waiting for them.

"Hi,you guys." ,She added, looking at Norman and Rita in the back seat. Norman gave her a little wave and Rita said,

"Good Morning, Shane." Then they all rode to the church where the wedding was being held, chatting all the way about What their plans were for the weekend. Once they got to the church, they went inside and found a place to sit. Roseleen was the flower girl and when she saw them as she passed them on the aisle, she gave them all a big cute grin and an excited wave. The ceremony was beautiful and afterwards there was a wonderful reception. They said congratulations to the bride and groom then they found a table. Rosaleen came running up as soon as she saw them.

"Ms Shane! Ms Rita! Mr Norman! Mr Oliver!" They all smiled at her and each gave her a hug.

"Oh, Rosaleen! You look beautiful!", said Rita. The others nodded in agreement and Shane said,

"Thats a very pretty dress." Rosaleen gave a little curtsy and replied,

"Thankyou! My Grandma made it. Do you want to come meet my Grandma and Grandpa?"

"We'd enjoy that very much,princess.", said Oliver. Rosaleen ran to get her grandparents and brought them back to the table. Introductions were made and the group got along famously. Since there were three more spaces left at the table, Rosaleen and her grandparents stayed and talked for quite some time. Not too much later, the music started and the dance floor opened up. the two postal couples dances for awhile before saying their goodbyes to the family of the bride and heading home.

Norman and Rita were dropped off first so Shane and Oliver had some time alone as he drove her home. For a few minutes they rode along in silence until Shane finally spoke up.

"Oliver? Do you have time to have lunch with me on the porch swing?" Oliver smiled at her and replied,

"I would enjoy that very much." They arrived at Shane's house and She and Oliver went in to make lunch. Oliver made Sandwiches whle Shane cut up some fruit. Then She poured them both a glass of Iced tea and they went to sit out on the swing. They ate silently for several minutes, then Shane said,

"Oliver, after everything you went through, how do you keep your faith? How do you seem to know so certainly that God is still there?" Oliver thought for a moment then said,

"I suppose it's because of all the good things that have happened in my life and also seeing what I see everyday in what we do at the DLO."

"What do you mean?", Shane asked.

"I mean the people who no matter what has happened and how long the letter was lost somehow still end up together at the right time." Shane nodded. She had noticed that, too.

"I also mean the people in my life. You, Norman, and Rita. And the way I found my Dad.", Oliver added.

"I find myself noticing those things more and More lately. I feel I want to learn more. I'm ready to hear more. Oliver, Would you arrange a meeting for me with your pastor?" ,Shane asked, somewhat shyly. Oliver smiled and took her hand.

"Of course I will. I will introduce you Tomorrow after Church and you two can work out a time." Shane smiled softly back at him and squeezed his hand. Then they finished eating their lunch and sat in comfortable silence enjoying watching the leaves falling from the trees in the crisp autumn air.

True to his word, the next day after the church service was over Oliver led Shane to the Narthex to meet his pastor.

"Pastor Dave Cutler, I'd like you to meet Ms Shane Mcinerney."

"Hello, Shane. I've heard alot about you from Oliver. You and your friends Norman and Rita. But mostly you." Oliver turned beet red. Shane smiled at him. She thought his shyness was adorable. Then, Shaking the Pastors hand Shane replied,

"Thankyou Pastor Dave. All good things I hope."

"Oh, Of course. It was all good.", chuckled Pastor Dave. Shane swallowed hard and said,

"Actually Pastor Dave. I needed to speak with you about something and I was wondering if you had an opening this week."

"I'm sure we can work something out. If you would just step over there for a minute I will finish up here and we can head to my Office to look at my calender.

"Thanks, Pastor,", said Oliver. He and Shane went to sit on a bench in the corner to wait.

"So, where's your friend? What was her name, Dale?", asked Shane.

"Yes. Dale Travis. I think she's on Vacation this week. Not sure when she will be back. She wasn't at choir practice Wednesday and I'm not sure if she will be this week." Shane was about to respond when Pastor Dave came over and so they headed to his office.

"Let's see here. It looks like I have Seven P.M on Wednesday free. Does that work for you?"

"Yes, Sir, that will work fine for me. Thankyou."

"My Pleasure, Shane. I'll see you then." Oliver also shook Pastor Dave's hand, then he and Shane headed out of the office and the church.

"Your appointment is in the middle of my Choir practice. After you finish, come down to the choir room and we can go out for coffee together.", suggested Oliver.

"I'd like that.", replied Shane with a smile. They then headed to a local coffee shop for lunch.

The rest of the week flew by and before Shane knew it, Wednesday night had arrived. She headed down to the church and up to Pastor Dave's office.

"Shane! Come on in.", said Pastor Dave when he saw her.

"Thankyou,Pastor Dave.", replied Shane as she sat down.

"Now. What did you wish to discuss with me?"

"Well, I want to know how to become a Christian. I want the contentment and the sure Faith that I've seen in Oliver and some of the people from cases we've had." Pastor Dave nodded.

"I see. Well, Shane, it's alot more simple than you might think. I'd like you go over some passages of the Scripture with you." The pastor retrieved a Bible from his bookshelf and came over to sit in front of Shane. He read John 3:16 to her and several other key Scriptures to help her understand.

"You see,Shane, Salvation is a gift. You don't have to DO anything to recieve it except to accept it. All that is required is that you believe." Shane nodded.

"I'm beginning to understand that. But what about the bad things that happen? If God loves us enough to send His only son to die for us, Why does he let such horrible things happen?"

"That is the gift of free choice,Shane. God gives everyone a free will and while He is saddened when some people abuse that choice, if he took control of everyone, that wouldn't be good for us. Like any good parent, He has to let us make our own mistakes to learn from so we can grow. We sometimes need to go through the valleys in order to appreciate the mountains. Are you following me?"

"I think so."

"You see, God doesn't promise that He will take away the valleys,but he DOES promise to walk with us through them.", Shane now had tears rolling down her cheeks. She had never seen God quite so clearly before. When she could speak again, she said,

"I'm ready to accept that gift. How do I do it?"

"Just repeat this simple prayer after me.", said Pastor Dave. He then led Shane through the prayer of Salvation. afterwards, Shane sat quietly for a few moments with her eyes closed just feeling the peace that was so new to her. After a few minutes she open her eyes.

"Thankyou, Pastor Dave."

"You are most welcome, I'm glad I was able to help you take this step. If you would like to be baptised, let me know and we can pick a date for that."

"I will. Thanks again." Shane got up and practically floated out of the room. She couldn't wait to tell Oliver about her glorious experience! She quickly headed to the choir room. What she saw when she got there stopped her in her tracks. Oliver was hugging a red headed woman whom Shane recognized as being Dale Travis. Shane's eyes widened and filled with tears. Then, before Oliver could look up and see her, she fled out of the church and towards her home.

 **Well there it is folks! I had to have some sort of Conflict. I couldn't just let it end happily ever after without some hurtle to get over! Again, PLEASE review! They are MUCH appreciated! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, here is what happened after Shane fled out of the church! Hope you enjoy this chapter! PLEASE read and REVIEW! Thanks!**

When Shane got to her house, she ran up the steps of her porch and dashed into her bedroom,throwing herself on her bed. She just sobbed for about ten minutes before calming down a bit. When she was focused enough, she remembered what the pastor had told her. She began to pray.

"God, I know you don't take away the valleys but walk through them with us. I didn't expect the next of my valleys to be So soon after accepting you in my life, though! Please help me think this through rationally. If Oliver and I aren't meant to be, Please help me to be able to give him the space he needs without hurting our working relationship therefore ruining the atmosphere at the DLO. God I still love him. I thought he loved me! WHY is this happening now? What are you trying to tell me? Please show me the way!" With that Shane dissolved into tears once more and cried herself to sleep.

The next day, Oliver came looking for Shane at the DLO, the second he walked in. She wasn't there yet so he sat at his desk and tried to figure out what could have possibly gone wrong the night before.

"Hi Oliver.", said Norman as he came in with Rita close behind him.

"Oh, hello Norman. Good Morning Rita."

"Good Morning Oliver. Where's Shane?" Before Oliver could reply, the subject of that sentance came barreling through the doors.

"Good Morning all!", Shane said brightly. Maybe a little TOO brightly.

"Good Morning, Shane.", said Norman and Rita. Oliver gave her a curt nod. The four friends got to work sorting through the mail. Oliver made a point to sort over near Shane and he asked her in a low voice,

"Did you have a nice talk with Pastor Dave?"

"A very nice talk actually.", replied Shane shortly.

"Oh, I was concerned that it might not have gone well, since you didn't stay to have coffee with me.", Oliver said.

"Well, I came down, but you looked busy. I figured your plans must have changed." Oliver looked confused and started to say,

"Shane! What…..?" But Shane had turned on her heal and gone over to sort with Norman and Rita. Norman left that bin and came over to Oliver.

"What was THAT all about?"

"I wish I knew, Norman. I wish I knew.", replied Oliver dejectedly.

Meanwhile over at the other bin, Rita was trying to get Shane to open up.

"So, what's going on Shane, You two have been so happy and now this. Did something happen?" Shane sighed and and said,

"Dale."

"Who?", asked Rita.

"Dale Travers." , Shane added, fighting back the tears.

"Oliver's friend who's the cop?", Rita questioned. Shane nodded then said,

"I'll explain it to you, but not now. Can we have lunch together today?"

"Of course. I bet Norman could eat with Oliver today and then you and I can have girl time.", Rita answered without hesitation. Shane nodded again and said softly,

"Thanks." Rita gave her a little pat on the back in response and they got back to work.

At Lunch time, Rita and Shane grabbed a sandwich from the grill and then headed out to the park. Norman and Oliver chose to stay in.

At the park, Rita and Shane found a picnic table and sat down.

"Ok, Shane, so what happened?", asked Rita as soon as they were seated. Shane took a deep breath and began.

"Well, I had a meeting with the pastor last night. Oliver knew about it and said that we could meet for coffee after because He had choir practice as well."

"Ok. I know there's more. So then what?"

"After I finished the meeting, I headed down to the choir room. I saw Oliver with Dale. They were hugging."

"And?", Rita asked.

"That was it, but it was enough. Maybe we started our relationship too soon. Maybe he needs to be free to see other women now that Holly's out of the picture.

"Shane! Slow down. Did you even think or did you just see them and flee the building?"

"Well… I…", Shane began." Rita rolled her eyes.

"That's what I thought. Shane, did you learn nothing from that lost valentine incident?!"

"What are you talking about, Rita?!",snapped Shane

"I'm talking about jumping to conclusions and avoiding Oliver instead of talking to him outright! Assumptions can cause a whole load of problems! You two REALLY need to learn to Communicate!" Shane silently let that sink in and then her eyes filled with tears.

"I really messed up, didn't I?", said Shane shakily.

"Well, You probably didn't help your relationship any." Shane put her head in her hands and let the tears fall. Rita let out a soft,

"Aww." and went around the table to put her arms around her friend.

"It'll be ok, Shane. Norman is talking to Oliver right now and then you two just need to sit down and talk. Jumping to conclusions is the main problem in your relationship for both of you. Just like not admitting to what was right in front of us was the main problem for me and Norman. Communication is really important." Shane pulled back from Rita and said,

"So you don't think it's too late for us?" Rita shook her head vigerously.

"No. Of course not! But you can't let assumptions get in the way anymore."

"Thanks,Rita.", said Shane looking her friend in the eye.

"That's what friends are for. Norman and I think of you guys as our older siblings. You guys are our best friends and we want you two to be as happy as we are.", Rita said.

"Rita, that's so sweet! You are a true friend. You're the little sister I never had, as well. I love you.", Shane responded, giving Rita a big hug. Rita hugged her back tightly and replied,

"I love you,too. Now, let's get you back to the DLO so you and Oliver can get things back the way they should be!" Shane chuckled and the two friends threw away their trash from lunch and walked back to the Post Office.

At the same time the girls were talking, Norman was having a similar conversation with Oliver.

"Oliver, yesterday, you and Shane were acting so happy and loving. What happened after you guys left the DLO?"

"Well I had choir practice and she had a meeting with the pastor of my church at the same time. We were supposed to meet afterwards for coffee, but she didn't ever come down to the choir room like we had planned."

"Ok, Oliver, I need you to try and remember last night at choir. Did anything special or unusual happen?" Oliver thought for a minute then said,

"Nothing except that my friend,Dale announced that she is expecting a baby in July."

"Dale Travers?", asked Norman.

"Yes. She and her husband have been trying for years and with no success. This was actually a surprise. They had pretty much stopped trying."

"Did you congratulate her other than verbally?"

"I may have given her a hug, if that's what you mean. Why?"

" Oliver, this is important. Does Shane know Dale is married?"

"I don't believe I ever told her one way or another. Why do you… Oh no!"

"Exactly.", said Norman.

"Do you think she came down in time to see me give Dale a congratulatory hug and she got the wrong Idea and took off?",asked Oliver, alarmed.

"I'm thinking that's a real possibility. You know how Shane is.", Norman answered him.

"Unfortunately I know all too well."

"You're just as bad, to tell the truth, Oliver."

"I know.", said Oliver, sadly.

"Honestly, the two of you have the communication of a broken Walkie Talkie!", said Norman. He sounded a little hesitant, like he wasn't sure he should have said that out loud.

"That is an extremely accurate analogy,Norman. I appreciate your candor.", Oliver said. Norman gave a sigh of relief and then said,

"You and Shane belong together. You need to get past this communication block in order to move forward."

"That's very true.", Oliver admitted.

"When the girls get back, you and Shane need to sit down and talk. don't let Assumptions and lack of communication get in the way again."

"That is very wise council. Thankyou, Norman. You are a true friend."

"Anytime." Norman said. The two men then returned to the DLO. Oliver went straight to his desk to spend some time in prayer and Norman went to his desk to give his friend some privacy. Soon, the women returned.

Oliver and Shane just stood there looking at each other until Shane felt a push from behind.

"Talk.", said Rita.

"Rita…", began Shane.

"Now.", said Norman firmly giving Oliver a nudge from the other end of the room. Shane and Oliver stared at each other, then glanced at their friends, then back at each other. Their eyes were wide with shock. They had rarely heard their friends use that tone of voice before and NEVER with them. It was obvious those two meant business. And Since they were right, Oliver came over to Shane and led her to a spot in the corner of the DLO. Norman and Rita left to give their friends some privacey. Shane didn't meet Oliver's eyes, but he began speaking.

"I think I know why you didn't stay last night." Shane looked up and waited for him to continue.

"You saw me hugging Dale and assumed it was more than platonic." Shane looked ashamed and silently nodded, tears appearing in her eyes. Oliver took her hand and continued.

"Shane, There could never be anything but friendship between me and Dale. For one thing,I love you and only you." Shane now had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What is the other thing?", asked Shakily.

"Just the simple fact that Dale is already happily married. That hug was one of congratulations."

"For what?"

"Dale and Bill have been trying for several years to have a baby but were unsuccessful. She announced to the choir last night that she recently found out that she is expecting." Shane stared at Oliver for a second then said in a voice barely above a whisper,

"I've really messed things up with us, haven't I, Oliver." He stepped closer to her and looked her in the eye.

"Not at all. I was wrong not to tell you she was married before." Shane shook her head.

"No,I should have trusted you. I shouldn't have made assumptions. How could I have made that mistake again?!" Oliver put his arms around her and said,

"We both were in error. Let's just make a promise to try to communicate more properly from now on." Shane nodded and leaned into Oliver's embrace. They stood like that for several minutes. Finally Oliver spoke up.

"Now, what did you and Pastor Dave speak about?" Shane pulled back and looked into Oliver's eyes.

"Well, I now have the peace you are always talking about." Shane stopped there and just let that sink in. It didn't take long.

"You became a believer?" Shane nodded.

"I accepted Christ last night." Oliver simply smiled, kissed Shane and pulled her back into his arms.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me."

"I bet not half as happy as it's made me!", Shane replied. She leaned into him for a another minute then called out,

"Ok, you guys can come back in now!" Oliver and Shane chuckled as Rita and Norman slowly re-entered the DLO looking very guilty.

"How did you know we were out there?", asked Norman.

"Simply because, Norman, Shane and I were doing the same thing when you and Rita had your talk." Rita and Norman looked at them in shock. Shane and Oliver just laughed.

"Ok. Well I'm just glad you didn't try to sneak out in the middle of the night like you did last time,Shane.", Rita said. Shane looked at Oliver and then back at Norman and Rita.

"Well, actually there's a reason for that. I have Something this time that I didn't have last time that helped me be more rational.

"What's that?", asked Norman.

"God.", Shane said simply. Rita's eyes widened.

"You mean…." Shane nodded.

"Yup." Then she elaborated for Norman who was, as usual, late cluing in.

"I spoke to Pastor Dave at Oliver's church and He showed me how to become a Christian. As of last night, I now have a personal relationship with God through Jesus." Norman was suddenly hit with the meaning of Shane's words and a big smile broke across his face. Rita let out a happy squeal and they both gave Shane a big hug.

"Will you be baptised soon?", asked Oliver.

"I'm supposed to make a date for that with Pastor Dave ,but I wanted to tell you all first. I want you all to be there. I know you and Norman go to a different church, Rita, but I hope you two will come to my Baptism."

"Of course we will be there,Shane!", said Rita, hugging her friend again. Norman just nodded.

"The other thing you two need to mark you calender for is next Thursday night. That is the showcase for the dance class. Shane and I would be honored if you two would come support us that night.", said Oliver.

"We'll be there.",said Norman. Rita added,

"You bet!" Shane sighed happily as she and the others got back to work. Her life was finally the way life should be. She had a wonderful chosen family, she had a new relationship with the Lord and Saviour, and her relationship with Oliver was back on track. Yup, all in all, life was good!

 **Hey! Well, there you have it! Shane and Oliver have worked things out again. Next chapter will be posted Tuesday I hope. I may post one more chapter than I originally planned. Next chapter will be the Showcase and the Baptism but If I can't fit the proposal in the same chapter, which it doesn't look like It will fit, this story will be nine chapters. Again, PLEASE review this chapter! Reviews mean the world to me and they inspire me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! PLEASE read and review! I would love more reviews for this chapter! Thanks!**

It was the Monday before the dance showcase. Shane was excited. Not only was the dance showcase on Thursday, the very next Sunday was her baptism. Oliver of Course would be there and so would Norman and Oliver. Shane's mother wasn't going to make it. Shane was dissapointed because her mother really didn't see the significance in the ceremony. Becky couldn't fly either, though that was simply because she was going to be in California that weekend for a conference and couldn't get a flight out in time. But all the other people in Shane's life who meant something to her would be there.

"Shane, what song will you and Oliver be dancing to?", asked Rita while they were going through the lost mail.

"Yeah. Are you gonna dance to the same song you chose for the last time?", asked Norman.

"Actually, my friends, Shane has chosen a different peice for this time. I feel it is oddly appropriate for us.", replied Oliver, answering for Shane

"Yes. It is eirilly appropriate. I chose _God Bless the Broken Road._ " , said Shane.

"Wow! That is perfect for you guys.", said Rita

"Yes. I can't wait to see you two dance!", Norman added.

"Well, just a few more days and you will be able to watch us.", Oliver responded.

The week flew by and before they knew it, it was the day of the Showcase. Oliver and Shane left work a little early to get ready and have one more rehearsal before the performance. Rita and Norman arrived at the dance hall half an hour early to find good seats. They sat and talked for a few minutes before they were interupted by an unwelcome voice.

"My lovely. What a pleasure to see you here!" Rita clasped Norman's hand tightly and said,

"Ramon. We are here to watch Shane and Oliver dance."

"Oh, I figured you would be here as Oliver and the Lovely Shane are friends of yours. And I was not dissapointed. Have you finally given up on that funny little guy? I'd love to take you out to dinner if you are available." Norman was just about to stand up and give Ramon a peice of his mind and probably his fist as well, but a gentle squeeze on his hand from Rita kept him in his seat. Rita, for her part, had finally had enough of Ramon's attitude and unsolicitated advances. She stood up and looked him straight in the eye.

" _That Funny Little Guy_ as you call him has a name. It's Norman! Furthermore, he happens to be my Husband. So For the last time I am Most deffinatelly NOT available. Your attentions, while flattering are NOT welcome here. And your insulting remarks toward the man I love are REALLY not welcome here! I don't want to have to tell you again. Leave me alone!" Ramon could tell she meant business. Besides, the show was about to begin. So he backed off and said,

"Very well. Whatever you wish, Madam." before walking away.

"Norman smiled at Rita and said,

"That was amazing! Thanks, for sticking up for me."

"Norman, Ramon had NO right to call you that. Besides, I'm so tired of his attitude!", said Rita

"I love you,Rita.", Norman replied. Rita leaned back into him and said,

"I love you too." Little did they know, that Oliver and Shane were watching from the side lines and wishing they could let out a cheer for Rita right there in the dance hall. They were so proud of their friend. At 7:30, the show began. Shane and Oliver were the second to last performers. They came out when it was their turn and dance every step perfectly. At least that's what it looked like to Norman and Rita. It must have appeared that way to the judges as well. Shane and Oliver recieved a score of a perfect 10 from all three judges. After the show was over The four friends met out in the lobby. Rita and Norman hugged their friends tightly.

"That was soo cool! I'm so proud of you guys!"

"Me too.", added Norman.

"Thanks for coming you two. It really means alot to us!", said Shane.

"It really does. Thankyou, my friends. And Rita, we saw how you handled Ramon earlier. May I say, that we are immensly proud of you.", said Oliver. Rita blushed as Shane added,

"Yes! Way to go,Rita."

"I was really proud of her too.", said Norman.

"You guys, It really wasn't worth all this fuss. Ramon had it coming for a long time. I wish I had shut him down better the last time. Apparently what I said then lacked persuasion."

"Well, I think you put him off for good this time. Hey, You guys hungry? How would you like to go out for Ice cream.", said Shane.

"Sounds like a wonderful plan. My treat.", replied Oliver. The other two agreed so they headed out to a nearby diner that also served ice cream.

The next day, Oliver was the first to Arrive at work. Since he was alone, he took something out of his pocket and looked at it, pondering. Norman and Rita came in a few minutes later and noticed him. Rita went over and asked,

"What are you looking at,Oliver?" Oliver looked up with a start.

"Oh. Hello, Rita. Norman. This was my mother's engagement ring, which was given to her by my father. It's been in the O'Toole family for years."

"It's very pretty. Why do you have it with you?", asked Norman. Oliver hesitated and looked around. He made sure it was really just the three of them in the room and then said,

"This goes no farther." Rita and Norman both nodded, so Oliver continued.

"I am going to ask Shane on a Special date next Saturday. It will be a hike up that mountain where we went with those two sisters. Do you remember that case?"

"Oh, wasn't that the case with the two sisters who weren't speaking and the urn full of their mother's ashes?", asked Rita.

"The very one. Anyway,I am going to take Shane up to the same spot for a picnic. I'm going to propose to her when we are at that spot, which is known as the Edge of Forever. When I propose I will put this ring on her finger." The three friends stood in silence for a few seconds, then Norman stepped forward to hug Oliver. Next, Rita came up and hugged her friend, saying,

"I'm so happy for you. I know she'll say yes. It's obvious how she feels about you! I promise I won't say a word."

"I'll keep the secret too. But Oliver, you should probably put that away now. I hear Shane's heals clicking down the hall. She's headed this way now." Oliver quickly put the ring in the case and the case back in his pocket just as Shane came bursting through the doors. The three other postables tried to look busy and not look guilty. Shane was suspicious anyway.

"Hi guys. What did I miss?"

"Nothing at all, Shane. Why do you ask?", said Oliver, slightly nervously.

"No reason. Let's get to work.", replied Shane, not really buying it. She could tell the others were up to something, but something told her that she shouldn't push this time. The four friends got to work. It was a new day. They looked forward to finding out if a new adventure awaited them.

Two days later, Shane was getting ready for her special day. She had bought a new dress for the occasion. She knew God looked at the heart and not what was worn on the outside, but she wanted to look as new and fresh as she felt. The dress was actually a suit. It was a powder blue skirt and jacket with a white blouse. She wore cream colored pumped on her feet. She brushed her hair and left it loose. Then she grabbed her purse and was ready when Oliver came to pick her up. They met Norman and Rita at the church. Shane's baptism was near the end of the service. She enjoyed the music and tried to concentrate on the sermon while she waited anxiously to be called up to the front. Oliver must have sensed her anxiousness, because he reached for her hand and held it in his for a long time. At last the minister said her name and asked her to come forward as well as anyone who wished to support her. Shane went towards the front with Oliver, Norman, and Rita following close behind. The minister asked Shane to kneel and Oliver and the others to stand behind her. He then asked Shane if she accepted Jesus as her Lord and Saviour and renounced the dark forces or anything that could hinder her walk. She replied with,

"I do." Then he asked Oliver and Norman and Rita and the congregation if they would support her in her walk and they replied,

"We will." He then asked the congregation to remember their baptisms and he asked the vows again. The response was,

"We do." Finally, he went to the baptismal and got some water in his hands. He sprinkled Shane, saying,

"I baptise you in the name of the Father, the Son, and the holy spirit." As Shane stood up and was hugged by her friends, the pastor asked her to go out to the narthax after the closing hymn to be greeted by the other members of the church. Shane had tears running down her face for the entire hymn. Oliver put an arm around her and she leaned into him. Rita had tears of happiness in her eyes as well, because her friend was so happy. Shane and her friends went out after the hymn, as they were asked. After being welcomed and greeted by the church members, the four postables went out to lunch. Norman and Rita had their own car, of course, so after Lunch, Oliver and Shane had some time alone. On the way back to Shane's house, Oliver said,

"Shane, are you available next Saturday?"

"I'm pretty sure I am, Oliver. Why?", replied Shane

"I would like to take you to a special place for a hike and picnic. Just the two of us and God, out in His creation.", Oliver answered.

"Oh, Oliver. That sounds amazing. I would love to go on a picnic with you.", said Shane.

"Dress fairly nicely. However, you will want to wear comfortable shoes.", Oliver advised.

"Duely noted. I can't wait!", Shane exclaimed.

"Neither can I, dear Shane. Neither can I.", Oliver replied, softly, kissing her hand.

 **So, there is chapter 7. Two more chapters left. Again, PLEASE review! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the Proposal and announcements. Hope you enjoy this chapter! PLEASE Read and Review! The wedding is next and that will be the final chapter!**

The next day at work,everyone was in a great mood. They all laughed and talked and joked even more than usual. Rita and Shane talked about what Shane would wear. Oliver and Norman talked on the other side of the room about how he would ask her(what he would do with the ring etc.)

"So, Shane, are you excited about Saturday?" Rita asked, enthusiasticly enough to make Shane wonder what her friend knew and wasn't telling her..

"Yes! I'm really looking forward to it! Why? You don't think this could be the really special date do you?" Rita didn't have time to respond, thank goodness for her. The men came over to join them so they had to cut the conversation short. Shane couldn't stop thinking about the possibility. She knew she was ready to be Oliver's wife. She loved him with all her heart. It just hadn't ever occured to her until that minute that Oliver might be ready, finally. She kept stealing glances at Oliver when he wasn't looking. Oliver kept looking at Shane as well. Rita and Norman shared a knowing look with each other. They knew that soon there would be another married couple working in the DLO.

The week seemed to drag on but finally it was friday night. As they were shutting down for the night, Norman shook hands with Oliver and said softly, so Shane wouldn't hear,

"Congratsulations, Oliver. She's a lucky lady. And you're a lucky man."

"Thankyou,Norman. Prehaps, however, you should save the congratulations until we know the results.", said Oliver, nervously. Norman shook his head.

"No. She'll say yes.", he replied with such candid certainy that Oliver believed him. Further across the room, Rita hugged her friend.

"Have a wonderful time. Call me when you get home." Shane smiled as she hugged her friend back.

"I'll call you tomorrow night the second I get home, if there's anything to report." Then, the four postables went there separate ways. Oliver was having dinner with his dad that night so Shane would just eat alone.

At his dad's house, Oliver and his father, cooked out and enjoyed the sounds of nature. Finally, Oliver broke the silence and blurted out,

"I'm going to propose to Shane- Ms MCinerney tomorrow." Joe O'Toole was still for a second then a huge smile broke out on his face.

"Well, Son. It's about time!"

"So you approve?", asked Oliver.

"Not only do I approve, I am overjoyed! I knew you two were meant for each other the day I met her." He reached over and grabbed his son in a big hug.

"I will phone you tomorrow afterwards and tell you the results." Joe O'Toole just smiled and said,

"I already know what they will be."

"I sincerely hope you're right, Dad.", Oliver said. Then they sat in silence again and listened to the sounds around them.

The next morning, Shane was ready thirty minutes before Oliver was due to arrive. She was dressed in a pair of nice looking black jeans, a long black and white specked,sweater that tied in the front,a black shell top, and black ugg boots. She had on silver dangly earrings and her usual silver necklace that her parents had given had silver and black beaded bracelet on her wrist. Her hair was in a beautiful long braid. When Oliver did arrive and saw her, he was rendered speachless for a minute.

"Wow, Shane. You look, like a vision.", Stammered Oliver when he finally found his voice. Shane blushed and replied,

"Thankyou, Oliver. You are looking very handsome yourself. Oliver was in a pair of khakis with a checkered green and white shirt and a khaki colored sweater vest. He helped Shane into the car and together they drove towards the place he had chosen for the special day.

"Hey, I know this place. We came up here with those sisters a couple of years ago, right?", said Shane. Oliver nodded

"Yes. We hiked with them to what they called…." Shane finished with Oliver,

"The Edge of Forever."

"And that, My Dear Shane, is where we will have our picnic." Oliver got out of the car and went around to open Shane's door for her. He took her hand and helped her out of the he got the picnic cooler bag out of the back seat and they walked off together to begin their adventure. They climbed and climbed, enjoying the scenery as they ascended. Finally they were at the top where Oliver had said some words over the ashes. When Shane was facing the opposit, Oliver put something down in a nearby tree, then came back and asked if Shane had found a good spot for the picnic. Shane pointed to a nice flat area which the two decided was the perfect place to put down their picnic blanket. After laying the blanket down, Oliver set out a lunch of cold chicken, potato salad, fruit, deviled eggs and brownies. He also had a bottle of whine.

"Oh Oliver.", was all Shane could say, as she took in the sight. Oliver just smile at her as he filled two paper plates with the food. He then filled two paper cups partly full of whine. They sipped the whine, and then Oliver made a toast.

"Here's a toast to overcoming obsticals and finding home."

"To finding home.", said Shane, softly, as she clicked cups with Oliver. After they had finished their lunch, including the brownies, Oliver stood up,helped Shane to her feet and led her off the blanket.

"Shane see that tree over there?", Oliver asked, pointing to a hollow tree just a few feet away. Shane nodded.

"Let's go look and see what we can find in the opening of that tree."

"Oh, maybe we will see a nest of those ducks that live in trees or maybe some rabbits or squirrles.", said Shane.

"Prehaps.", said Oliver mysteriously, taking Shane by the hand and leading her over to the tree. When the got over there, Shane knelt down and peered inside. What she found wasn't anything alive. in fact, what she saw was something sparkly. She gasped. Picked up the item and stood to her feet.

"Oliver, is this…." Then she turned and saw Oliver down on one knee. He took her hand and said,

"Shane,It's not always easy for me to say what's in my heart. I think now, that it's time. I can't keep treading water this way. The raft analogy Norman and Rita used it quite appropriate, but I'm going to change it a bit. Shane Victoria Mcinerney,I want you in my canoe, always. Will you do me the honor of consenting to be my wife?" Shane had tears rolling down her cheeks by this time and but she managed to whisper hoarsely,

"Yes! Yes, I will marry you, Oliver James, O'Toole!" Oliver stood in shocked silence for a few seconds then said,

"You said yes?!" Shane let out a watery laugh and punched Oliver on the shoulder saying,

"Of course I said yes, you big goof! I love you!" Oliver took Shane in his arms and kissed her. Then he looked into her eyes and said,

"And I love you!" Neither of them wanted the day to end. They sat in each others arms for a long time, listening to the sounds of God's creation. Finally Shane spoke up.

"I'm going to call Becky tonight and tell her. And my mom. Then I'm going to call Rita. I don't want to wait until Monday. Are you going to call your Dad?"

"I'm going to go over and see him tonight and was hoping you'd come with me. As for Norman and Rita, Let's tell them together. We can call them before we leave for my Dad's."

"Sounds great. I'll call Becky when we get back from here. It will be too late to call by the time we return from your Dad's." Oliver nodded. Then he helped her to her feet and they packed up the picnic things and prepared to hike back down the mountain. At the bottem, they stopped in the little store and cafe and said hi to the owner. Oliver bought them each an ice cream, then after eating it, they got in the car and headed back home. Oliver dropped Shane off and headed home to get ready for that night. Once he was out of site, She sat down on her porch swing and took out her phone.

"Becky? Are you sitting down?",Shane asked when her friend answered.

"Oh My Gosh. Is this the BIG news?!"

"If you mean, did Oliver propose, then Yes! It IS the BIG news!", Shane replied. Shane then had to hold the phone away from her ear because Becky's squeals were so loud.

"Tell me EVERYTHING!", said Becky once she stopped squeeling. Shane laughed and told her about the picnic and the hike and the ring in the hollow tree.

"Oh, Shaney! I'm SO happy for you."

"Thanks Becky. Hey, you need to come down soon and shop for dresses. I want you to be my Maid of Honor."

"Of Course. Just say where and when. And Let me know when there's a bridal shower. I want to come for that too."

"I don't know if there will be one but maybe Rita is going to plan one. She'd be the one most likely to do that. I don't know anyone else that well here."

"Have you told your mom yet?", Becky asked.

"No. I called you first. My mom will be the next call."

"Well, I'll let you get off then. Call me soon. Love you!"

"Love you too, Becky. Bye." Shane hit end call, then automatically dialed her mother.

"Hello?", came her mom's voice after she dialed.

"Hey mom.", said Shane.

"Shane, dear. Is something wrong?"

"No. Something is VERY right. I'm engaged as of this afternoon."

"To that stuffy man you've told me about?"

"Mother! He's not stuffy. He's just reserved. And he's the man I love!"

"Well, If you're happy with him, then I'm happy for you! I can't wait to meet him! When will the wedding be?"

"We haven't set a date yet. We were just engaged a few hours ago. You are invited, of course. I'll let you know."

"Well, I will be there then, with bells on." Shane and her mom chatted for another half hour and soon it was time to go get ready for Oliver to come. Shane exchanged "I love yous" with her mom and they hung up. An hour later, Oliver arrived. Shane had changed into a floral dress and a jacket with high knee boots her hair was now in barrettes. Oliver came up to sit on the porch swing and they called Norman and Rita who were beyond excited for their friends. After promising to talk more at work on Monday, they hung up and Oliver and Shane headed out to his Dad's place.

"Shane! Congratulations. Welcome to the family!", said Joe O'Toole, giving Shane a big hug."

"Thankyou Mr. O'Toole. I love your son very much and I hope I can make him happy."

"You already do, sweetie. and you can call me Papa Joe. You are going to be my daughter in law soon. I've always wanted a daughter. Oliver has been my pride and joy,and I wouldn't trade him for the world. It will be nice to have a daughter though." Shane's eyes filled with tears.

"Thankyou, Papa Joe. My father left when I was young. It will be nice to have a real father." Oliver gentley took her hand and squeezed it. The three then went out to the fire pit to start the cook were some steaks and potaoes wrapped in tin foil to cook over the fire. There was also corn on the cob in tin foil roasting. It all smelled So good. They all laughed when Oliver and Shane's stomachs groweled at almost the same time. As they were singing at talking by the fire, Oliver asked his dad to be his Best Man. Joe was honored and he accepted. They all stayed out by the fire pit until quite late but Oliver promised as he dropped Shane off that he would still pick her up for church the next day.

Monday morning, Oliver and Shane arrived at work about the same time. They were both bombarded with questions from Norman and Rita.

"When's the wedding?"

"What are your colors?"

"What flowers are you using?"

"Can we see the ring?" Shane and Oliver laughed.

"Woah! Slow down you two! One question at a time!", said Shane.

"To your first question, Norman, The date is set for December 10th.", Oliver replied.

"My colors will be Lavender and Silver. And the flowers will be carnations. Died to match my colors."

"Oh! That sounds perfect!", said Rita

"Norman, Rita? Shane and I have a request for you.

"Rita, will you be my bridesmaid?" Rita hugged her friend and said,

"Yes! I'd love to." Oliver then turned to Norman and said,

Norman, I would be honored if you'd stand up with me and my Dad as a groomsman." Norman nodded and smiled as he hugged his friend. The four postables then got down to business. It was after all, a work day.

A couple of weeks later,Shane, Becky, and Rita all went dress shopping. Rita and Becky both found dresses quickly. Becky's was Lavender. It was tea lenghth and had gathers at the chest area. It was sleevless but there was a shawl to go with it. Rita found one that was above the knees and had capped sleeves it had a shear material at the chest that was the same that the sleeves were made of. The rest of the dress was a satin type material. Not long after that, Shane found the perfect dress for her. When she came out of the dressing room, Rita and becky stared at her in awe. Becky found her voice first.

"Oh. WOW!" Rita nodded very fast in agreement. the dress was sleevless and cream-colored. the top part was embroidered with a floral pattern in the same color as the dress. The skirt part was long and flowey perfect for dancing in. Shane had found a matching vail that clipped in her hair with a comb.

"Shane, that dress is amazing.", said Rita. Becky nodded and said,

"You look incredible,Shaney." Shane smiled and said,

"Thanks, you two." The friends paid for their dresses and headed to the shoe store where they found Just the right shoes to go with the dresses. Then they went to a little cafe for lunch. Shane couldn't wait to marry Oliver. For right now though, she was just enjoying the comfortable feeling of simply having a good time with great friends. Yes. God had truely blessed her abundantly.

 **Well, there you have it! I wanted to get the Proposal, annoucments and dress shopping all in this chapter so the final chapter wouldn't be too incredibly long. The shower wedding and reception will make up the final chapter. Thanks for reading! Again, PLEASE REVIEW! They mean SO much to me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, folks, here is the final chapter! PLEASE read and review! Hope you enjoy! Thanks!**

On a Saturday a few weeks later, Shane got up and made breakfast which she took out to her front porch to have on her porch swing. She sat there drinking her coffee and listening to the beautiful sounds of God's creation all around her. After she finished her coffee and cereal, she stood up and took her dishes into the house. Then she went back to her bedroom and got dressed in a pretty floral print sundress. Today, she was going over to Rita's. Both her mom and Becky were staying with her this weekend so they could come to the shower. In fact, Becky and Rita were colaborating on the event via email. By the time Shane was ready for the day, she heard her mom and Becky out on the porch and went out to join them. They smiled when they looked up and saw her.

"Good Morning, Shaney.", said Becky.

"Good Morning, Sweetheart. Since when do you get up and ready this early?",Shane's mom spoke up.

"Good Morning,you two. Well,Mom, I've have come to enjoy this time of day. It's so peaceful. God's creation is coming awake. It's nice just to sit here on the porch swing and simply watch and listen."

It IS really nice out here.", agreed Becky.

"I still can't believe your young man actually went out and bought you a porch swing and installed it in the middle of the night!", exclaimed Shane's mom.

"I think it's incredibly romantic.", replied Becky.

"I guess, in it's own way.", said Mrs Mcinerney, carelessly.

"Mom,one of the things I love about Oliver is that he finds unique ways to show his love for me. It's not just about the physical aspect of the relationship. He shows me love by tending to my spirit. He listens when I talk about things that have meaning to me and he goes out of his way to do things that make me feel special. getting me The porch swing after I told him how we used to sit out on our Porch swing and watch for the crocuses to show the first sign of spring, buying the lot where my childhood home stood, and taking cuttings from our rose bush so I could have the first roses of Summer here, are the best examples of how he does that. The most important is how he quietly showed my his Faith day by day which made me want that kind of happiness and to lead the life he leads. I am especially happy now that I gave my life over to the Lord, and that is mostly Thanks to Oliver's example." Shane's mom didn't have a reply for that so she changed the subject,

"What time is the shower?" Shane was dissapointed that her mom brushed off her new found faith yet again. She tried to hide the hurt though. Now wasn't the time to argue. Her mom would have to be lead to Christ by example, just like she was. It couldn't be forced. She answered her mom's question.

"It's at eleven."

"I need to be there a little early though,because I'm one of the hostesses.", added Becky.

"I guess we better get ready then.". said Mrs. Mcinerney. The three women got up and went inside.

At about ten -thirty, they arrived at Rita's house. Norman was just heading out the door to meet Oliver and Joe for lunch.

"Hi, Norman, this is my mom, Sylvia Mcinerney. Mom this is Norman Dorman, Rita's husband and one of my best friends."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am.", said Norman.

"Likewise,Norman.", said Sylvia, cordially. Becky greeted Norman as well and then, Rita came into the room. She hugged Shane and Becky, then kissed her husband goodbye. After Norman left, Rita was introduced to Shane's mom. After that, Rita and Becky finished the last minute preperations before the other guests arrived. Pheobe Amidon and her mother came to the shower as well as Kelly Brock and her daughter Roseleen. Dale Travers came and some other ladies that Shane had come to know since going back to church. Once everyone arrived,they had a lunch of sandwiches and saled. Rita and Becky had made tea and Lemonade to go with the meal as well. After Lunch they played some shower games Such as designing bridal gowns out of toilet paper. Shane was the Judge. The winners turned out to be Dale who had a train and a rosette sash in back and a toilet paper ring on her finger, and her team. Dale also held a boquet of toilet paper flowers.

"That is amazingly creative. I'm totally impressed.", said Shane. After the games were over it was time for presents. there were alot of wonderful presents which Shane and Oliver had registered for a few weeks ago. Shane had picked a garden theme for the bathroom and Oliver had picked a quiet forrest theme for the bedroom. Dale had given them linnins for the Bathroom and the Amidons had found some Forrest print bed linnins. They received other things for both rooms from others at the Shower. From Shane's mother, there were Friendly Village designed dishes. Becky and Rita both saved their gifts for last. they were both really excited. Becky stood up first.

"Shaney. Both Rita and I wanted to give you something meaningful for your marriage. We each have a separate gift for you but we came up with the Ideas together. This one is from me." Shane opened her gift and stared at it in amazement. It was a framed picture of her and Oliver dancing at the Christmas ball. The frame was silver and on two sides said, "I am my Beloved's. My Beloved is Mine. On the other two sides was etched the book of the bible and chapter and verse the passage was found in.

"How…Where…?"

"Rita gave me the picture for that frame. I bought the frame myself at a Christian bookstore in DC.",Becky said, grinning at her friend. Shane hugged her friend tightly and whispered,

"Thankyou."

Rita then stepped forward and handed her package to Shane. Shane already had tears in her eyes from Becky's gift but the tears spilled out as soon as she saw Rita's. Rita had given her a frame too. This frame however, was of a stone material and had Faith Hope, Love etched on three sides. The bottom side said, "The Greatest of These is Love." inside the frame was Shane's favorite picture of the four postables which had been taken by Joe O'toole at Shane's birthday party awhile back. there was a smaller copy of the picture in the DLO. Rita smiled at her friend and said,

"Joe gave me a copy of the picture and I blew it up to fit the frame. I felt this words on this frame say everything that can be said of your relationship with Oliver and about love in general." Shane got up and gave her friend a tight hug.

"Thankyou." Then she opened her arms to include Becky in the hug and added,

"I love you both, so much."

"We love you too, Shaney.", Becky replied for both herself and Rita. Rita nodded. After the three friends pulled apart and wiped their eyes, they started picking up the wrapping paper and sacks and the party started winding down. After most of the guests had left Shane thought about the day and her life and then she silently thanked God for blessing her so fully.

The big day finally arrived. The entire week had been a big week, in fact. That Monday Oliver took Shane on one last date before they would become a married couple. Tuesday Becky flew in to spend a few days with Shane, helping her get ready. Thursday night was the Bachlor and Bachlorette parties. The girls went out for drinks and then when to a musical at the PAC. The men went to a local coffee house for coffee and music. Friday was the rehearsal and rehearsal dinner and Shane's mom flew in that afternoon. She and Becky were going to stay and Shane's house until after the wedding. Shane's mom would return home the morning after the wedding. Becky would stay on an extra day with Norman and Rita to fix up the new house for Shane and Oliver to move into when they returned from their Honeymoon. Finally, though, Saturday morning came. Shane awoke with butterflies in her stomach. She knew that was just from the giddy excitement she felt from marrying the love of her life. The wedding would be at two PM. At ten, the bridesmaids ,bride, and her mother all went out to get their hair and nails done. At one, they went to the church. Shane was so nervouse she felt sick. She didn't know why.

"Becky, What's going on here? I'm freaking out!"

"Shaney, Shaney. That is just nerves."

"Yeah, Shane. I went through it too, remember? It's normal. You'll be fine the second you look into Oliver's eyes.",Rita added.

"Rita and Becky are right, sweetheart. All brides get nervouse on the big day. You love Oliver, right?", said Sylvia,

"More than anything!", replied Shane.

"See? It's nerves. take a few deep breaths and remember that love."

"Thanks,mom.", said Shane, hugging her mother.

"Anytime, dear. It's my job as your mother." They all shared a laugh, then finished getting Shane ready.

Oliver for his part was talking more funny and proper than usual. He also was so nervous he couldn't tie his tie.

"Son, don't worry. You are about to marry a very special lady.", said Joe as he tied his son's tie for him.

"I'm feeling very uncertain about this Dad. What if I'm not right for her. What if we are making a tremendous mistake. What if I don't cherish Shane the way I should. The way God intends?"

"Oliver, You love Shane right?", spoke up Norman.

"More than my own life!", Oliver exclaimed."

"Well,there's your answer. It's only nerves. The second you see her face, all the butterflies will dissapear."

"Thanks, Norman. Dad. You have both been tremendously helpful."

"Anytime,son. Anytime.", said were all right, of course. The second Shane and Oliver looked into each other's eyes, all the apprehension dissappeared and was replace with tremenous strength and peace. A feeling of coming home.

The ceremony was beautiful. The couple said the vows and lit the unity candle. There was communion at the wedding as well. Shane and Oliver had requested that. Finally, Oliver was told to kiss his bride. After the ceremony, everyone was invited to the reception in the fellowship hall. The bridal party came in later after the wedding pictures were taken. Once the wedding party had joined the guests, they shared in the food and mingled for a bit. Then Joe stood up to make a toast.

"Son, I missed a good chunk of your life ,and nothing can ever replace what we missed out on. I am blessed to be able to be a part of your life now and share in your happiness as you begin your life with this wonderful young lady. Welcome to the family,Shane. I love you both and look forward to continuing to be a part of your lives." Shane had tears in her eyes when he finished and so did Oliver.

"We love you too, Dad." Oliver still managed to say in a whisper. Now it was Becky's turn.

"Shaney, after what happened with Steve, I was a little apprehensive when I saw that you were falling for Oliver. I've never been so glad to have worried all for nothing. Oliver, you're a good man. You're good for Shane. Please take good care of her. Otherwise, you'll have to answer to me." That last line brought some laughter from the group. Shane stood up and hugged her best friend, tightly.

"Love you,Becky."

Love you too,Shaney." Next Oliver hugged Becky, then Shane and Oliver moved on to hug Papa Joe. Everyone went back to mingling until it was time for the first dance with the bride and groom. Oliver and Shane went up and took their places. They had chosen "It was You" by Peter Katz for their dance music. Everyone watched, mezmorized as the couple dance every step to perfection. Then it was time for the Mother/ Groom and Father/Bride dances. Oliver and Shane chose to make them Father In Law/ Daughter In Law and Mother in law/ Son In Law dances instead. Both of those dances went well too. Then everyone got up to dance. They all dance for about an hour, then it was time for the boquet toss. Becky caught it. After another half hour of dancing, Shane went to change and came back out with Oliver to hug and kiss their friends and family goodbye before they headed off on their honeymoon. The guests then threw bird seed at them as they ran to the newly decorated car. The decorations were courtesy of Becky, Rita, Pheobe, Randilynn, and Sylvia with some help from Harper, Joe, and Norman. The newlyweds waved to their loved ones as they drove off.

They travled silently for awhile, just enjoying the feeling of being alone together. Eventually Shane spoke up.

"Oliver, I can't wait to spend this week with you in Ireland. To spend my life with you. I can scarcely believe that after all this time, I'm finally your wife. Mrs, Oliver O'Toole.

"I love the sound of that. I am looking forward to a week with you in the Old Country as well. And spending our lives together. I love you, Mrs O'Toole.", said Oliver, taking Shane's hand in his. Shane leaned over and kissed him.

"I love you, Mr. O'Toole." Oliver kissed his bride's hand then they drove on silently once more, dreaming about their future together and thanking God for the blessings He so richly bestowed on them.

 **Well, That was it. This story has come to an end. I hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE don't forget to review! I hope to write another SSD fanfic soon, once I am inspired with a plot. I have some ideas but am not sure how to fit them together to make a good story. Thanks again for reading! Again PLEASE REVIEW!. Bye!**


End file.
